


Sensational

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Recovery, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Ava couldn’t believe she was the object of Janet’s attention.
Relationships: Ava Starr/Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Ava had survived so long with every single one of her nerve endings on fire, she had trouble settling her mind to what not being in pain felt like. It was nice—better. Also, normalcy was uncomfortable. She started seeing Janet Van Dyne weekly for regulation tune-ups while they were working out a more permanent fix for her condition. When she confessed in passing that she was experiencing phantom pain, well, Janet had to investigate further. Before long, they had moved from the lab to Ava’s bedroom for more intimate explorations. 

Describing her apartment as sparse was an understatement; Janet didn’t seem to mind. Ava’s mattress was about the only thing you could call furniture, and even that was questionable considering it was lying against the concrete floor of the loft style apartment in the warehouse district. It felt like home to her, even if she was squatting. Feeling the weight of her own body again was nothing compared to the weight of Janet’s hand on her neck, the small of her back, on her inner thigh. 

Ava wasn’t sure if it was an effect of the quantum realm or if Janet had always been casual about nudity; when she discarded her clothes unceremoniously, she looked radiant. Janet had a few noticeable scars, one on her shoulder that looked like she got pierced by something or someone. Her messy blond hair fell out of her loose bun, random strands covered her face. Janet’s skin belied her age, the quantum realm was certainly to credit for that. 

Ava couldn’t believe she was the object of Janet’s attention. That Janet hadn’t stopped at the phantom pain in Ava’s foot and hand. That Janet grabbed a hold of her, and made sure her body worked as one unit. That their bodies moved together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, X.


End file.
